Once Upon A Star
by halcyontides
Summary: "Elara," the lady whispered. "You're Elara." and that somehow felt..right. "Elara.." she tried the name that felt familiar but foreign on her tongue. Then she heard it again, the voice that seemed to come from inside her head. "Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me!" Modern AU. Teen Drama. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N :So this story is a major AU. Just a product of my brain working overtime.**

**Set in the modern times.**  
><strong>The Pevensies had never known Professor Kirke, and the youngest Lucy Pevensie had discovered Narnia whilst playing with her siblings in her mothers' old wardrobe. Now the Pevensies are back from their first time in Narnia, and have moved to England, New-wood. Where coincidentially, live the Kirke's as well! Read on to know more!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The clock struck midnight, marking the dawn of yet another year. Polly Kirke made her way up the stairs. She'd always disliked the parties her husband threw at their Mansion, every New-Year.

Polly was always one who preferred the calm and quiet.

She made her way up the stairs, towards the Spare Room, in which the Ward Robe was kept. It was the only connection other than their memories that she and her husband had with the magical land… Narnia.

She'd always come here when she felt disturbed and needed to find solace and as if by magic she'd feel her worries disappear._ Magic_ she thought, _obviously magic_..

But today, that wasn't the case. Polly could feel the tension in the atmosphere, and she had this urge out of nowhere to open the Ward Robe. Polly knew it contained nothing of interest, unless one found ancient winter coats an object of interest. Besides it hadn't been opened in years.

All the same she turned the handle, slowly at first. And then excitement building in her she yanked it open.

Polly almost fainted at the sight in front of her. It was all she could do not to scream, for in front of her lay a girl, fast asleep.

She didn't look much older than 10. Blonde curls framing her pretty face. The girl was pale, dressed in a medieval frock, something Polly hadn't seen since… Narnia!

The little girl opened her eyes, and Polly realized they were a startling grey in colour, reminding her of angry storm clouds.

"Hey," Polly said in a soothing voice. "What is your name, sweety?"

The girl looked startled. "I..I don't know." Tears forming in those big, baby eyes.

"Shh.." Polly soothed her, hugging the little one to her as she smiled to herself. _Looks like Aslan had heard her prayers after all. _"It's alright."

A bit of paper flew by through the window landing right at Polly's feet, though she was sure there hadn't been a wind, or even a light breeze. She had just enough time to read what was written, "ELARA," before it blew off again, disappearing.

"Elara," she said almost to herself. "You're Elara."

* * *

><p>The moment she opened her eyes she was frightened. She didn't know whom it was leaning over her. In fact she didn't know anything. She couldn't even remember whom she was, and that was what terrified her the most.<p>

"Hey," the lady said, "What is your name?"

Tears began forming in her eyes, "I.. I don't know."

"Shh.." the lady said soothing her, pulling her towards her, in an embrace.

"It's alright," she said in a calm voice, that she felt she could trust.

"Elara," the lady whispered. "You're Elara." and that somehow felt..right.

"Elara.." she tried the name that felt familiar but foreign on her tongue.

Then she heard it again, the voice that seemed to come from inside her head. "Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : First, thank you so much if you have read upto this point.**

**Next, if you like this and want me to continue please comment/review. I never really planned on posting it, this soon, but tbh, my excitement got the better of me! XD**

**As Im already working on a story on here and another one more on watty, Ive already got my hands full!**  
><strong>So please comment if you're interested and want me to continue, and I will. Sorry if this sounds demanding.<strong>

**Thank you so much!**

**~NarnianFairy**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : First of all, an extra special thank you with a cherry on top, for those of you who bothered read/review/follow/favourite! Thank you soooo much people! You guys are totally my inspiration!**

**Annnnd, a really big thank you to miacullenvampirefan, who literally sat me through this whole chapter! (without those death threats, that is)  
>And though I will never admit it aloud in real life, your tea is really amazayyn! Tysm for your support sis! :*<strong>

**And now without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The shrill sound of the bell, cut through the chaos of noise and laughter across the classroom, laughing at some joke, Elara had clearly missed picking up her books promptly, as opposed to others who took their own time, making her way out the classroom, towards the school cafeteria.

The whole cafeteria was buzzing, about the new transfer students. Elara caught a whisper here and there. Apparently transfer students at were quite a rare occurrence, and that two, were they siblings, was a cause of commotion. Though Elara could honestly not see what was wrong in siblings going to the same school.

Gossip spread like wild fire. But of course, she had nothing of it.

Having a look around, Alex was nowhere to be seen, obviously making use of the only free time he had, at the football fields.

She sat in her usual corner, as opposed to everyone who huddled together in groups of three in the least, an object of exception. But by now, she was used to the discreet looks passed her way. In fact, she preferred the haunting loneliness over the usual teen chit-chats. In fact, they scared her. How one could find so many words to exchange, would always be a mystery.

On a note of hesitation, Elara fetched out her Advanced Chemistry book. She knew what it would cost her if found doing home-work in the cafeteria, but that mattered no more, and she'd passed the point in which she cared. She was already labled 'nerd' so what would it matter anyways?

By the time, Elara looked up, satisfied by the work she'd completed, the cafeteria was almost empty. Shit, she thought. The bell must've gone off just moments ago feeling a small pang, that nobody had thought of notifying her but then she chided herself. Nobody cares. And neither should she expect anyone to.

Elara stopped at the locker on the way to class to retrieve her history books. Passing the Principals office, her luck, Principal Parry chose just that moment to walk out. "Oh Elara! There you are," he said in that booming voice of his, that Elara couldn't help but picture birds flying off trees, like in those cartoons she used to enjoy as a kid.

Elara groaned inwardly, stopping halfway in her tracks. She was already late for class, and definitely had no time for Principal P's widely varying quests.

"Elara," he called again, jerking her back to reality, "If you don't mind, could you show these young people, around a bit perhaps, before class." Of course I do mind! she wanted to yell.

But instead she chose to say, "Sorry, but I'm already late for history, sir."

"That's perfect!," said a voice she did not recognize, "seems, I've got history too."

Elara swore inwardly, as a relieved smile broke on the Principal's face, configuring his features for a moment, that for once he did not seem to be so aged.

"Great! Then, Elara you could show here, and as for you young lady.." he brawled on to whom Elara presumed was the the other sibling, but she did not give ear to what he was saying, a shiver working it's way up her spine at the mention of the name..

_Mr. Pevensie_

_Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me._

No, she thought firmly. That's just a coincidence, ignoring the brief spark of pain course through her brain, asif current through a live wire. She ignored the spark, dismissing it casually, glad to have made her way to the classroom, fortunately without bringing on any calamities upon herself.

She turned around, not caring to see if _Mr. Pevensie_, had followed her or not.

"Glad you could join us today, Elara." , the history teacher's snark comment greeted her, much to the snickers from the whole class, but Elara could hear them as only faint echoes in the back of her head, for the wave of pain, that struck her was so sudden and intense, that it was all she could do to stand upright.

Muttering a hurried apology, she made her way towards her usual place, the last desk in the far corner of the room, eyes tinged a hue of red.

Mr. Banner went back to the lesson, not giving her a second glance as she propped up her combusting head on her arms, blocking off the single drawling voice, over the buzz of the class.

Actually, she didn't even have to concentrate on the lesson, having the whole textbook imprinted in her head. Perks, of being a genius Professor's daughter. _Or adopted daughter, at least_ her conscience chided her back.

Hearing a scrape of the wooden leg of the chair against the floor, she wondered who was it, that disturbed the luxury of her loneliness. Elara groaned inwardly, it was him.

In the state of her combusting head, she felt a twinge of guilt for the scarce attention she'd offered him._ But perhaps it'd be better that way,_ she shuddered as an uncalled memory made comeback before her eyes.

Elara pulled away her books that had been sprawled, all across the table, clearing a space. Feeling his gaze slide upon her, as he placed his books beside, the pounding pain in her head growing infinetly.

Clenching her teeth, she could barely resist the urge to cry out loud, or else go bang her head on the wall. Anything, just to escape this living inferno.

The so far meaningless screams in her head, seemed to have found a new voice, pounding on the walls of her mind with all ferocity. 'Avenge me. Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me.'

She sneaked a glance at the boy next to her, Pevensie. Just to find him staring back at her. Chocolate brown irises locked on her own grey ones, shining with something akin to concern.

Turning away, she clenched the pen in her hand asif it'd turn anytime into a deadly weapon.

"Are you alright?" she heard a warm voice cut through the monotonous mantra echoing inside her head. She clenched her teeth, not trusting herself to answer.

The voice kept raging on, increasing in volume and intensity, as she felt a hand press onto her shoulder, and a distant echo she couldn't decipher.

Fireworks exploded, colouring the dark world beneath her eyelids, into various shades of red, yellow and mauve, beginning to take on the shape of an image.

_'Not now,'_ she prayed to whichever deity bothered keep a look on her. _'Please not in front of the whole class. Not again.'_

Elara vaguely remembered standing up, casting the whole attention of the class back on herself. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Banner, but I'm not feeling too well." And then without waiting for a reply she dashed out the class, turning a left taking to a corridor that led to a small old spare room, that pretty much nobody uses.

She fetched her phone from her pocket, dialling Polly, but the phone slipped off her hand as she collapsed on her knees. Letting the image that snaked its way across her eyelids, dominate her vision, not having it in her to resist anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N : Chapter 1! <strong>**So yeah, how was it?**

**And as miacullenvampirefan kindly pointed out, Elara's lack of interest in_Mr. Pevensie_, was totally intended.  
><strong>**Sorry, if the Chapter, seemed to finish so quick and rushed out, but I was totally burning my midnight oil trying to write this, so yeah, you better give me credit!**

**Oh, and dont forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear your own theories and ideas on where this is going. And of course I'd love to hear your opinion on my writing skills, which seems to be deteriorating of late :( Anyways your reviews/constructive-criticism/ideas/theories would matter a million!**

**Until next time!**

**Peace-out, NarnianFairy**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: 'Once Upon A Star' is in no way a prequel or sequel to 'A Place in this World'<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_If this is confusing, feel free to ask any questions_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The trees flew passed in a blur. She felt the low twigs pull at the neat bun of her hair, causing it to tumble down upon her shoulders in a cascade of raven locks.

She held out a hand in front of her, shielding the cuts and scratches on her face, caused by the low lying twigs from the thick undergrowth. With the other, a bundle of cloth held tight, pressed against her breast.

Beads of perspiration poured down her side, salting the scratches on her face but yet she ran, kept on running. From what? Elara couldn't see. All she knew was this intense urge, to get away. So she ran. Sprinting over the fallen, half-rotten branches that lay sprawled at recalcitrant places, seemingly bent on hindering her progress.

The only consolating fact being that the swirling fog that hindered her, also provided her with some sort of meagre cover from her pursuers.

It was only a matter of moments, before her leg tripped over a log sending the lady sprawling down on the damp forest floor. She rose up or at least tried to, a moan escaping her lips as a spark of pain shot up her ankle.

She heard a howl pierce the night air, that seemed to resonate through her spine.

Again.

She could feel a shiver work its way down her back, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up.

Another. Much more closer than before.

She closed her eyes, her lips moving in a silent spell, as her fingers clutched the bundle closer yet to her chest.

Elara could make out two eyes, yellow, glaring right at her with so much malice that it made her stomach churn in fear. Followed by a face, too deformed to seem human, with canines the size of her thumb. With a start, Elara realised, that's because it never did belong to a human. As the fog thinned around her she could make out the outline of a wolf, and not one, but many gathered around her. Encompassing her in a deadly circle.

Elara screamed, a guttural sound that cut through her dry throat. Fear clutched her heart, that she had to remind herself that this wasn't real. She was just a guest, in someone else's nightmare.

She felt the bundle grow warm in her arms as she, or to be exact, the lady, uttered something unintelligible, in another tongue. With a blinding flash of light that she had to cover her eyes, it was gone. The bundle. Disappeared into nowhere.

A cold laugh parted her lips as she felt the same unfamiliar words roll on her tongue, taking on a form in that same strange tongue that she'd spoken before. But this time she could understand what it was.

"Narnia shall never bow down to the Sorceress, you vile vermin! Not until the breath of life yet lingers on the lips of the last of the Knights."

The wolf seemed to chuckle. "Then so be it."

Before she'd time to process what just transpired, it pounced and Elara could almost hear the rake of its claws tear through the fragile fabric of her dress. Not her's, she had to remind herself. The lady's.

With a last scream to haunt her nightmares, she was pulled back with a jerk back to her own insane reality.

"Earth to Elara! Wake up, school's almost over."

* * *

><p>AN Just to clear things up a bit. It isn't Elara in the vision, but a lady. If youve read the Prologue, you'd know, Elara has blonde hair, and not 'raven' as mentioned here. I apologise if this had been way too short, but I swear I'd make up for it in the next chap, which is already half typed up!

Updates can be expected by two weeks. (Exams, kill me please?!), though maybe (and thats a very big maybe) I'd update earlier if you guys be goodie goodie and tell me what you think of this, in that little box right down there.

Adios peeple!  
>~NarnianFairy<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N : I'll cut you the slack. I'm not even gonna apologize this time for the late update since I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing my lousy excuses. Anyways, if you want, lets just say, life is an asshole -,-

* * *

><p>Edmund Pevensie watched with a confused look on his face, as he saw the figure of the girl seated right beside him, just moments ago disappear behind the doorway, stumbling as she did so.<p>

"Well, doesn't Elara seem just so.. _Elary_ today?" the girl seated in the row before him, commented in a snarky manner. Edmund frowned, suppressed laughter echoing around the class, as Mr. Garner looked around sternly, causing an abrupt silence to befall the surrounding.

With order re-established and Mr. Garner turning towards the board drawling on about something Edmund was sure he knew, he felt the girl's gaze shift to himself.

"Hey Eddie," she called causing him to look up abruptly, a frown on his face. _Eddie?_

She flicked her hair expertly, slipping up a piece of paper which he made no motion to pick up. "I'm Ashley and you might want that to call me sometime." She turned back with a wink missing the look of distaste that coloured his face. Oh Aslan, he thought dismally, would he ever get a break from this.

Edmund turned to his side, a bundle of paper to his right catching his attention. He picked it up. It probably did belong to Elara, who must have not noticed the papers that fell out her book in her haste to get away.

His fingers itched to open up the folded leaves, if only just to behold her writing. Anything that might give away something about the mysterious girl. But instead he resisted. _Curse his all-too-gentlemanly upbringing._

Though it didn't take long before Edmund convinced himself otherwise, something about it catching his eye. Well, this isn't Narnia, and he wasn't a King with responsibilities owned to his country anymore. He was just a mere teenage boy trying his best to leave behind the past. And that was exactly what he was doing right now. He was trying to fit in. Edmund decided the best way to fit in, is begin to act his role and what better a way to do that than do exactly what a teenaged boy would do of he were in the same circumstance?

He grinned to himself inwardly at his victory over his own conscience as he opened the bundle of papers. They were notes, something about organic chemistry..Avogadro's constant..possibility curves... But he wasn't interested in those, instead his eyes settling on a certain leaf with inked pen strokes soaking on to the other other side asif someone had drawn something over and over again.

_So she likes to draw,_ he thought to himself, quite exultant by the revelation. But little did Edmund Pevensie know of the surprise that awaited him once he turned the page over.

Edmund blinked once. Twice, in hope that somehow the image before his eyes would change. But no, the sketch on the page remained the same. Edmund stared at it open-mouthed. _This just could not be._

Of course Edmund recognised what it was the instant he laid his eyes on it. If he could not recognise what it was, then he was fairly sure there was no one who could. For it was of the scenery that he'd woken up to everyday, and gazed upon before he'd gone to bed. Every like of the image imprinted to his brain that he knew it like the back of his hand.

It was of a forest, stretching towards the edge of the horizon, from where afar off into the distance began the mountains. And just near the end, in a small clearing stood a lamp post, standing tall and proud, spreading forth its tendrils of light amidst the encroaching darkness like a beacon of hope.

Edmund stared and stared recalling fond memories of something that would be no more. _Narnia._ Of course, Lucy had faith that Aslan would someday whisk them back to the magical land. But in all honesty, Edmund was long passed the point where he believed. He had his own doubts, no, not on Aslan but rather on the state of events in Narnia.

Edmund was well aware of the complications that had arisen during their last reign. Though the siblings as whole ruled with all unity as one there was nothing to say whether their heirs would continue in the same legacy. They'd always put away discussing such matters, but with the High King's wedding looming up the horizon, and his royal sister's almost betrothal to Prince Rabadash, they had no choice but to voice their fears. And of course, it hadn't gone as smoothly as they'd have wanted.

And though his siblings resented Aslan for sending them back to Earth, Edmund knew that the Great Lion had a purpose. Aslan would never let his country fall into chaos of such trivial matters.

But now, back to the moment, Edmund could not, for the life of him imagine how on Earth- or Narnia, for that matter- did the view from his window end up in Elara's rough sketch.

From when he'd met her, there was something about her that bothered him. Not in a bad way, but not in an entirely good way either. During his reign, he'd taken great effort to read peoples' expressions. The face was an open book, for those trained in the art of reading it. But all he could gather from this strange girl was a blank slate. And that was what intrigued him the most.

Edmund shuffled through the rest of her papers though not finding them to be just notes, nothing of significance. He folded the papers back to their original form tucking it safely into his pocket, deciding to keep it until he could return it back to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ed!" Edmund turned at the call of his name. It was her again. What was her name? Ashley?<p>

"Wanna sit over there with us?" she questioned smiling flirtatiously as she pointed towards the place ruled by the stars a.k.a the jocks and cheerleaders, and he was neither.

"Sorry, am with my sister today." he said much to Ashley's dismay. She pouted in what some might have called a cute way, but to him it all it seemed was, totally fake. "Well, too bad. But you know, I'll always have a special place reserved_ just for you._" she said in a voice that implied more than a seat in the cafeteria. "In case you change your mind."

Edmund brushed off without a reply, hoping the girl could take the subtle hint.

Lucy smirked at her brother in greeting. "Your fangirl base has already begun growing!" his sister exclaimed. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"What can I say, ladies just can't resist me can they?" he said with a smirk, and it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't like her," she stated staring at Ashley, who was now ruffling some boy's hair.

"Me neither," he muttured under his breath as he quickly scanned the cafeteria for Elara, but sat back in disappointment.

"Spit it out," Lucy said, after moments of comfortable silence.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Somethings bothering you." she said, more of a statement than a question. Sometimes, Edmund wished Lucy did not know him so well and this was one of those times. Making a quick decision, he decided to withhold the information from his sister. No need to worry her, unnecessarily.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ed. Oh and Mum called."

Edmund's ears perked up. "What did she say?" he questioned eagerly. Maybe they were returning quite early from America.

But alas! It turned out to be quite the opposite from what he'd expected. "She said they've decided to stay for yet another month. Something about Dad's business."

Edmund couldn't hide his disappointment. He'd hoped their parents could move in and they could finally move away from Aunt Alberta's. But seems like he'd have to put up with Eustace's annoying face and large mouth for yet another month.

Edmund shook his head, "I can't believe they're actually leaving us in the mercy of the Scrubbs, for another whole month."

"Actually, the Scrubbs are quite alright when they're not doting over that asshole of their son." Edmund smiled, he knew he wasn't being a responsible big brother, but he couldn't help but smirk each time Lucy swore, especially when it was concerning their cousin, whom Edmund had to agree was an asshole.

"But guess what, Ed?"Lucy said with a smile so radiant that he couldn't help but smile himself, as he asked, "What?"

"Actually, Mum says she did not want to cause Aunt Alberta any more trouble than she could help, so she's found us this place to stay, at least until they return."

Edmund grinned, "Finally, deliverance."

That meant, they'd be having to see Eustace's stupid face zero times a day. Thank Aslan, he was going to some ridiculously expensive private school in the town. "Where are we staying, anyways?"

"Some old Professor friend of hers. Kirke."

_Kirke_. he repeated in his head, _like Elara Kirke_.

Edmund smirked. _Didn't school just get a whole lot better?_

* * *

><p><em>AN : The heir problem, was something I just thought of while watching the Prince Caspian movie once again. Please don't tell me, I'm the first person to think this way. And I'd really love to know what you think on the subject. What would've happened if the Pevensies hadn't returned? Would their children have continued in the same legacy of their parents? Do you think Aslan actually sent them back for that very reason? Or if they weren't sent back, what do you think would have happened? I'd really love to know your views on these things!_

_And that said, please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes that might have missed my attention in this and the previous chapters, and also constructive criticism helps a lot. :)_

_Hope you all have a nice day!_

_NarnianFairy, over and out!_

_P.S : My laptop just got damaged, and am sorry that i have to type stuff up from the phone, so please forgive me if the part in italics/bold seem plain, though I'll be editing it as soon as i get the chance, or I somehow convince my brother to lend me his -,-_

* * *

><p><em>10.05.15 : Finally convinced him to lend the stupid thing, and trust me there is nothing worse than having to beg to your younger brother..<em>


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Lara?" he called cautiously, the steel handle of her door seeming cold to his touch. There was no reply.

"Elara?" he tried once again.

"The doors open," a strangely muffled but yet unmistakable voice called from inside. He turned the handle to reveal a rich burgundy interior with golden drapings; furniture and clothes were scattered at awkward places, almost like the room's occupant did not really care of its appearance. And knowing the 'occupant' personally, he knew she did, in fact not care. At the middle of the heap of mess was a bed, and in it covers drawn up over her head, laid a girl. The one he'd been wanting to talk to. His sister. Well, _adopted _sister as she so often liked to correct.

"No," she cut before he could even get a word in, "I don't want to talk Mom and Dad's stupid idea right now."

He rolled his eyes weaving his way through the Lego strewn floor. Alex didn't know if she did it on purpose, to keep intruders out (Take my advice on this, never ever step on a lego, even accidentally) or, because she actually did enjoy playing with the stuff.

His sister drew back into the covers as he neared her. "Don't.." her voice broke, "Don't come.." Alex felt his heart leap to somewhere in his throat as a familiar feel of panic tugged at his heart.

"Shit, Lara!" he exclaimed pulling back the covers concealing her torso, to reveal what she'd been trying to hide.

Beneath the covers, Elara was a bloody mess. The both of them remained that way, staring into each others eyes contemplating what to tell the other.

Finally she drew away her gaze, "It'll go away," she whispered, her hand reaching to his in a convincing manner, though he did not know whom it was that she was trying to convince. Him or her?

"I'll close the door," he whispered in her hair to which she nodded. A single gesture with her head which was easy to miss. But Alex didn't.

He couldn't help but notice the red rim around her eyes, a single train of moisture down her cheek, and her paler than usual complexion. Her blonde hair losing their lusture, pallor than usual.

Making his way back towards his sister, she wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her head into his shoulder. His arms circled around her, hugging himself to her in a loving, brotherly embrace. He knew there was no use coaxing her. She'd tell him everything, when she was ready, at her own time. Like she always did.

They sat there, the silence around them disrupted only by the sobs racking her body. And she was infact right. Even as Alex looked on, the red streaks in her skin, lined with blood as if she'd taken a blade to herself (though he knew better than to even think it) twisted over themselves, shrinking back to reveal fresh, unblemished skin.

Alex felt a spark of rage twist his insides. _Which inhumane coward dared do this to her? Hurt her so blatantly, and then remove every single trace of it?_

"It was him. The.. the...-" she broke off not having it in her to continue, but that was all Alex needed to know. He knew what she was referring to. Though she'd never entrusted him with details, he knew enough to know what she was going through. Though God knows, Alex could not even begin to comprehend just the mental and physical pain the girl was under. The girl here, being _his_ sister, he reminded himself. It was the same nightmare, every single time. Only that unlike his, her nightmares did not end the time she opened her eyes.

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm here now. It's gonna be okay." he tried, even though he knew full well that nothing he said could truly ease her. She broke down, sobs racking her frame as the girl held on to her brother as if for dear life, and in a way it was true. Alex was the only person Elara trusted without inhibition. Not even their adopted parents. Not that the Kirke's were unkind, in fact far from it, they were more than the orphans could ever ask for, but it was just that between the two of them, they'd been through a lot and had this understanding between them that neither shared with anyone else.

"It's alright Ella.."

"No. No, it's not, and you know it."

He just held her tighter instead of replying. She pulled away, taking a look at the covers lying messed up around her. The crimson blood stains on them had disappeared as if been leached back into her body, destroying any proof whatsoever that must have lingered. Tears formed in her eyes. She could see Alex looking at her, foreheads creased with a worried expression, and for once she did not care that she seemed weak. She did not care about anything.

Elara hugged her legs towards her chest burying her head between them. She remembered how hard it had been the first time around. She'd woken up in the middle of the night body drenched with sweat and to her utter surprise, a thick, crimson liquid pouring out of blade-like slits from her skin.

Elara screamed. And screamed. And _screamed_.

Elara remembered that night, her memory clear like it were yesterday. At first, the fear, then disbelief. The terrifying tangle of emotions that coursed through her systems. The pain, as much physical as it were mental. The fear of death, the first time taking hold of her heart threatening to drag her down into the never ending abyss...

But by the time, Polly and Digory made it to her room. It had disappeared, gone. Leaving no trace whatsoever, except the gaping scar of the terrifying sight engraved onto her memory to last forever. Since then, the phenomenon had grown more frequent, as did her nightmares. Her nightmares of.. _him. _The _monster, _until she could say it was something she'd come in terms to. But that did not mean it did not hurt her. Every single time. Every single time his blade danced across her bare, pale skin. Every time he flashed her his maniacal grin. Every time he whispered in her ear, that he was doing this for her own good. That the enemy would not be as merciful. _Though she couldn't help wonder what could be much worser than what she was being subjected to. _Every time he repeated the words that were her first memory. And that was exactly why, Elara did not agree with certain decisions that her parents had made.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Before you all come rushing at me with your pitchforks and flames, just want to clear something. Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda vague as thats how I wanted it to be, and there's a high probability you're not understanding anything that's going on. But I can assure you, I know in which direction I'm steering this in, and I can assure you everything is going according to plot. I'm really sorry if this causes confusion, but all will be explained in due time, in the forthcoming chapters. All I ask of you is please be patient and don't give up on me. Seriously, you guys are the best readers I could ever ask for! I know this is quite a lot to take in, esp. with the earlier vision part as well and I'm sure you got a ton of questions so please, please feel free to ask any doubts which you might have after this. I'd be only too glad to help you out (well that is, as how far I could without jeopardizing the plot!)_

_And I've got a small challenge for you guys! Who do you think is the 'he' that Elara mentions as 'monster' in her nightmares? Any ideas, anyone? Well, comment 'em! And lets see if anyone of you gets it correct!_

_Have a nice day, and please don't forget to leave your opinion in that little box below :)_

_~NarnianFairy_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Umm, heya?

Well, sorry to inform you but this is to say that I will not be able to continue this fanfiction anymore, since my exams are looming up the horizon and I could really use a one less distraction. I'm really, really sorry for leaving you all hanging like this all of a sudden but I really can't afford to fail this. Soooo...yeah, that's it. I'm still debating whether to delete this or not, but maybe I'll change my mind later on and decide to continue this. But even if I'm continuing this, it'll be only after October. And I really, really apologize once again, but please don't give up. There's still a chance that there'll be an update... but after October(only if you're interested, though) . I will be updating my other story "A Place in this World" as usual though since I've already written up most scenes and all I have to do is add fillers and connect them up. You could catch me there,if you're interested.

I'm so sorry once again, and damn! I feel so bad about this already, so I've decided to give you guys a treat. You can like, PM me and ask any questions that you have and I'll be answering them all and also giving you some spoilers! Now, hows that for a treat?!

Hope you have a nice day!

~NarnianFairy, signing out.


End file.
